This disclosure generally relates to structures for passively radiating sound waves, typically sound wave for reproducing low frequency audio (or bass). For background, reference is made to the pending application Ser. No. 12/751,352 filed on Mar. 31, 2010, for MOVING MAGNET LEVERED LOUDSPEAKER, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.